Coveting a Diamond
by Wings of the Angel of Music
Summary: We begin by coveting what we see every day....and not-so-little Ginny Weasley has decided to take that coveting a step further tonight in the Room of Requirement....


"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too, So we're really not that different, me and you." ~ Colin Raye

Hey, this is my first story like This, sooooo.........good reviews kindly pleases??? :-)

* * *

I think she's beautiful. It's unnatural, but....I think she is the most beaituful person I've ever seen.

I stare at her, as she crosses the courtyard to where we are. She smiles. At me. But not at me, at all of us.

"Hey," says Harry as she drops her books next to Ron.

She smiles at them, at me, but at _us_ - and not me. She smiles at everybody, and each smile is like a glimmering white pearl that I tuck away into my treasurebox. Each laugh is a crystalline emerald, each sigh a brilliant sapphire. I'm growing rich, but the treasure that I covet the most is one of her Smiles that she rarely flashes. She'll Smile that way at Krum, at my brother, but it would be unnatural for her to Smile at Ginny Weasley that way, to drop even a single diamond into my prized treasurebox.

But I want a Smile. Even a single one, just one Smile directed at me. And for the past God-knows-how-freaking-many years, I've coveted a diamond.

No more.

As Hermione ruffles her skirt over her knees - they've rumpled when she sat - a primal fire rips through my bones, tearing into the pure soul of myself, and I stand up.

"Ginny?" asks Hermione curiously.

I can't look at her. "Gotta run - need Transfiguration book - see you at lunch" I choke out, and speed-walk away towards the common room with a lusty, raw current rolling through my thoughts. I covet a diamond. No, I covet more than a diamond, I covet Hermione herself.

Well, thank GOD that I'm not a Muggle stuck in this situation...when I get inside the castle, and where they can't see me, I turn towards the library. I have a free period now, and Hermione ( ), Ron, and Harry are happily in their own Charms class. I reach into my bag and examine an old pass for the "Restricted" section that I conned Professor Binns into giving me and never used (long story). Hopefully they have books about THOSE THINGS in the library.

Madame Pince inspects the slip with little interest, her focus mainly zeroed in on Filch who seems to be lingering around this corridor recently. I smile, letting my red hair fall forward to mask my gag at her fluttering eyelashes, and hurry into the Restricted section.

"Blah, blah...spells for fighting, spells for cursing...ah,"

A little red-bound book slips off the shelf into my palm. Silver letters stamped across the suede proclaim in small capitals: THE CHARMS OF LOVE and in even smaller letters across the bottom, THIS BOOK SHOULD NOT BE GIVEN TO WIZARDS NOT YET OF AGE. Two similar books in lilac and black with titles LOVE'S POTIONS and TRANSFIGURING LOVE are next to it, with the same warning that I should not be holding them.

I take the three books into a corner and sit down, my back against the shelves. This is all I need. First, I read the potions book. To my dismay, half of the book seems to be about love potions. "That's not what I need," I whisper with a scowl. To my relief there are some Smutty Stirrings... I pull out my journal, quill, and begin to copy down Potion #301 on page 57, a potion to enhance one's sex drive....I'd happily slip that into her pumpkin juice....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime. I've faked a terrible case of period cramps to Madame Pomfrey to be dismissed the rest of the day. But I need this time to prepare for tonight.

"Gins," Hermione says curiously. "Are you all right? You seem distracted."

I chug pumpkin juice. "Just thinking about Transfiguration homework."

Hermione's beautiful eyes glow, dropping a burning ruby into my treasurebox. "I can help you," she says breathlessly at the mention of academics.

"Oh, it's easy. But I better get a start on it." I hop off the bench with a farewell grin, the list of things I have to do before dinner tonight.

When I leave, I rush to the Room of Requirement. The room is outlined for tonight, as I think this is the perfect place to make my conquest. The walls are gold, the thick, plushy carpet a light blue - Hermione's favourite colour. There's a raised platform with a giant king-sized canopy bed in navy blue and decorated with gold. I can't look at it or else my blood roars and purrs. There's a table and row of cauldrons on a counter much like the ones in potions class. Inside the cauldrons, potion #301 is bubbling away, along with #92 and #164 (creamier cum and sensative-er skin) with the lilac book open to page 65.

Meanwhile, the black and red books - transfiguration and charm magic that has to with love and making it - are on the floor near the locked oak box that I've been sitting on. Even though the gold key appears around my neck every time I enter the Room, I haven't unlocked the box yet. I think I know what's in there...but I'm afraid to open it.

I sit, smoothing my skirt, and open the red and black books to the charms I need. Quill perched over a gilded parchment, I begin to scrawl down what I need to make tonight a very good night....

Sorry that the first chapter is so bad ^_^ but I had a really good one that suddenly deleted off my computer, and you know that those creative juices are hard to make exactly the same again....

Anyway, my next chapter will be up soon in which we will find out WHAT will happen that night! WHAT is in Ginny's oak box??? WHAT spells will she cast??? Find out in the next chapter!!!

THANKS, Y'ALL!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 3

Love, The Wings of the Angel of Music~


End file.
